


It's Hot as Hell in Washington DC

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Steve, and a very hot day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hot as Hell in Washington DC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kat8cha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/gifts).



“Holy shit, I think it’s cooler outside than in here,” Sam says when he lets himself into Steve’s apartment on a fucking sweltering day in July. 

“Buck and I have a bet going to see who can go the longest without turning on the A/C,” Steve says. “We used to do the same thing when we were kids except it was who could keep their windows shut.”

“How did you breathe when you did that?”

“Not well,” Steve admits, and Sam laughs as he puts the grocery bags he was hauling on the counter.

“All right, well good thing I went for cold foods, then,” Sam says. He starts to unpack the bags, putting cold cuts and veggies and two kinds of cheese on the counter before reaching into the second bag and pulling out two six packs of beer. “You got a cooler?” he asks. 

“Sure,” Steve replies, and he walks from the kitchen to the living room to the hall closet.  
Sam watches him go because, hey, hot boyfriend, and he scoffs when he realizes that Steve’s t-shirt isn’t even minimally soaked in sweat. “How are you not boiling in here?” Sam asks as he lifts the hem of his t-shirt and uses it to wipe the gathering sweat off his forehead.

“Think it’s probably serum-based,” Steve says as he comes back down the hall, a small cooler in one hand. He grins at Sam and gestures to where Sam is still holding his shirt up. “Don’t let me stop you,” he says.

Sam matches the grin and yanks his t-shirt over his head, throwing it at Steve’s face. Steve, of course, catches it right before it hits him. “Anything else you got an opinion on?” Sam asks as he kicks off his sandals.

“Oh, plenty of things,” Steve replies. He pauses in front of Sam, takes in the sight of him, and puts the cooler on the counter. “It’s gonna make you sweatier, though.”

“The kind of sweat I know you’re talking about, I can live with,” Sam says, and Steve’s on his knees in an instant, popping the button on Sam’s shorts and reaching in for his dick.

“Hey,” Steve says as he pulls Sam’s dick out. “No underwear?”

“It’s hot as hell out there,” Sam says. “I pass decency standards. We can’t all have magical temperature control going on.”

“It’s not magic, it’s science,” Steve says as he strokes Sam from base to tip. 

“From what you’ve told me about Thor, I’d say it’s based on interpretation of the civilization,” Sam replies. Steve squeezes at the base of his dick for that, and Sam rolls into it, reaching behind him to grip the counter. 

“Heh,” Steve says. 

Before Sam can ask what’s so funny, Steve leans forward and sucks half of Sam’s dick into his mouth. Steve moans and splays his hands across Sam’s hips. Sam’s shorts fall to the floor as he thrusts, and if it’s hot as hell outside, and hotter than hell in Steve’s apartment, the heat of Steve’s mouth is even worse, but it’s exactly the kind of heat Sam likes. He reaches down and curls his hands in Steve’s hair, just clenching without giving direction. Steve slides forward, then back, and then repeats again and again as Sam swears under his breath and breaks a sweat everywhere.

“Steve,” Sam says because Steve is as far down his dick as he can take, and they’ve had an unfortunate coughing fit before. “Big guy, I’m gonna--“ He hisses out a breath when Steve backs up very, very slowly, then ups the suction, and strokes with his hand. Sam comes with a grunt and a thrust of his hips that Steve rides out just fine. When Sam’s orgasm finishes, he slumps against the counter and tries to catch his breath. 

“Mmm,” Steve murmurs as he stands. He leans forward, arms sliding around Sam’s waist, mouth hot on Sam’s neck, and Sam pushes him away with a groan.

“Nope. Uh-uh. Not a fucking chance until that A/C kicks on.”

“I’ll lose the bet,” Steve says, completely unperturbed, though he has moved back a couple of inches. “You really want that?”

“I really want to suck your dick,” Sam says, “But I don’t want to get dehydrated to do it. So click it on or jack it off yourself.”

Steve thrusts out his chin, about ninety percent stubbornness and ten percent amused. Sam kisses him on the chin, then the mouth, and then pulls away and shoves at Steve again. “All right. All right,” Steve says. He backs away completely, heading for the thermostat, then pauses.

“You’re not getting out of it,” Sam says.

“What if you blow me in a cold shower?” Steve asks.

Sam pretends to think it over because Steve in the shower is pretty fucking great, and it does solve the problem. “Okay,” he agrees, “but you have to put the food away.”

“Get it running,” Steve says, walking around Sam and smacking him on the ass. “Be there in a minute.”

Sam does as requested, and when Steve steps in the shower, Sam pins him to the wall and starts sucking hard and fast and dirty and digging his fingers hard into Steve’s hips while Steve tries to dig his fingers into the walls. A tile cracks, and a small piece falls into the tub, and Sam grins as he ups his game further and drops one hand to press behind Steve’s balls. 

“Fuck!” Steve yells, and he comes as he gasps for air and scrambles to pull Sam to his feet and kiss him. 

“Got come on my legs,” Sam says, trying for disapproval, but he’s laughing.

“Oh, no,” Steve deadpans, and they go back to kissing, the cold water of the shower rinsing them clean and definitely helping Sam feel like he’s not gonna melt.

When they get out of the shower, both of them eschewing towels and simply walking around naked, there’s a missed call and voicemail on Steve’s phone. Steve checks it and laughs, then plays it again so Sam can hear.

“Hey, Steve. It’s Buck. Fuck you, you win. Nat just literally tried to fry an egg on my arm, and now I’ve got egg goo in all the cracks.” In the background, Sam can hear Natasha laughing, and when he looks at Steve, he looks more than just happy about winning the bet.

“Winner!” Steve shouts, throwing his arms in the air. Sam laughs and ducks around him, clicking the A/C on at 68 degrees, and sighing with relief when the vents start pumping out cold air.

“Gonna get chilly in here,” Steve says.

“Guess we’ll have to cuddle up to stay warm,” Sam replies, and he’s still a little overwarm, and it’ll take the A/C awhile to actually cool down the place, but he doesn’t complain when Steve pulls him in close and holds him there, mouth working softly on his shoulder as he hums against Sam’s skin.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was shirtless Sam in summer, and you explain to me how that doesn't end in porn. Also, yes, that title is from 1776 because the song popped into my head immediately.


End file.
